The Story of Astra White
by Imafantotally
Summary: Astra's story on her time at Hogwarts in the Marauders' era.
1. Prologue

October 31st. The day of Samhain, where the light and dark meet. Born from one of the darkest family, born from one of the lightest.

Her sister, birthed on January 30th, exactly nine months and one day before _hers_. The eldest, Emmeline Sophia born during dusk, the middle child, Astra Evangeline born at dawn, and Carolina Leila at noon, on September 1st, a year and a day after Astra's.

Emmeline (Emma) had inherited her father's strawberry-blonde hair, a tad bit lighter thanks to her mother. Eyes a deep ocean blue color, darker than her mother's icy ones. Prominent cheekbones, an aristocrat nose, pouty lips, long ears, along with an oval shaped face, with some big doe-like eyes.

Though a White in name, her magic a signature was more of a MacMillians (her mother's maiden name)'. She had a Light Magic Core, meaning that she would be a Light witch as she grew older.

A prankster at heart, she spent a lot of time with a group of boys, consisting of four (five, including her).

Her full name was Emmeline Sophia Aceline White, (all White females had double middle names) meaning "working with wisdom, which is noble". She preferred to shorten her name to Emma Sophie Ace White, instead of her full name, which was fairly long.

The youngest, Carolina, had somehow inherited her grandmother's on her father's side's firey red hair, looking full of life. She had also gotten her bluish-brown hazel eyes from one them as well, which was mocking most of the time.

Full name Carolina Leila Tiffany White (aka Caroline Lila Tiffy White), Carolina had rounder cheecks than Emmeline, full of childhood fat, a rounder nose that looked adorable, and like her eldest sister, had pouty lips. She also had oval shaped ears, an oval chin, and slightly wide eyes. She was adorable, and loved to talk and gossip, from a witches' skirt length, to how 'handsome' a boy was on a scale from 1 to 10.

That was how she and Narcissa Black met each other. Though Narcissa was a year older, the two loved to gossip with each other about useless things (in Astra's opinion).

Her magic was dark, not unlike the Blacks', but was less mad and more controlled.

Most of the time petty, but her sisters still loved her.

Finally, the middle child, Astra Evangeline Hyacinth White, magic as Grey and Neutral as possible.

Some might say that she was the most desired of the three, with her silky, smooth black hair cascaded in natural waves down her back. She also had eerie green eyes, which seemed to glow when angry, or casting a spell.

She has a small button nose, aristocrat ears, almond shaped eyes, and with heart shaped chin, she looked regal, like royalty.

The three sisters, each born nine months and a day apart, were different in both looks and personalities, yet similar at the same time.

Their family magic was being gifted in one particular subject, along with being proficient in their Magic's core.

Astra had the most advantage, since she had a Neutral core, allowing her to master spells in all aspects of magic equally as quick.

Emmeline specialized in Charms (thanks to her Light core), Astra in Arithmancy, and Carolina in Transfiguration.

All were special, though some more than the others, with a destiny that needed to be fulfilled. Born together, united in the end. Though not a completely happy ending, a content one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.


	2. I

Sorry that I upload a few days late. I had homework. Btw for this story, I will be uploading at least once every two weeks.

* * *

September 1, 1971

It was September 1st, the start of the school year. Astra's First, Emma's Second, and not yet Carolina's, since she was ten years old, turning eleven today.

Wearing a snug red and green sweater with a stag and doe in the background with a red knee length-skirt, Astra boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hugging and waving her parents and sister good-bye, she went in search for a empty compartment.

Finding one, Astra got inside, wandlessly and wordlessly floating her trunk with with her.

Sitting down, she let out a sigh. Emma had left her to find her friends from her own year, which mostly consisted of the Gryffindor girl, Julianna Winters. She thought about it. Julianna was a pureblood, daughter of Christian Winters and Madison Delacour Winters, a French witch. Thankfully, she was open-minded, and unlike most of the Gryffindors, she treated the Slytherins politely, and was rather well liked with the Slytherins.

There were five Gryffindor girls and seven Gryffindor boys in Emma's year.

Emma White, her sister, who was a pureblood and followed the Old Ways of magic.

Lily Evans, ("a know-it-all teacher's pet!" Emma had exclaimed, "with no respect for anyone and a stickler for rules. Did you see how rude she was when she rejected Heir Potter? Not that he's much better, mind you,").

Marlene McKinnon, part of the Most Ancient and Noble House of McKinnon, knew how to respect the traditions, and loved to gossip with Paulina Banks (half-blood, same year), Narcissa Black (pureblood, same year), and Caroline White (pureblood, two years younger). They communicated through a four-way mirror.

Mary MacDonald, (a half-blood who was passionate about Quidditch).

And Julianna Winters, pureblood, and 1/8 of a Veela, one of the magical creatures in the magical world.

There were usually four girl a dorm, but since there were only five, Emma White and Juliana shared a dorm together, while Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary MacDonald.

James Potter (Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and a "Gryffindor all the way through," Emma exclaimed, "can't get it through his thick skull that Slytherins are 'evil, slimy snakes', and though his parents do follow the Old Ways, he thinks they're all evil and dark, probably thanks to Dumbledore," She sneered. "Pampered to the core, since Euphemina was near barren when married.")

Sirius Black (Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black), the "runaway Heir", as dubbed in the pureblood circles. Astra mentally shuddered. With a harpy like Walburga as his mother, she couldn't blame him. She had inherited the "Black madness" from the Black line, and was as crazy about blood-purity as Dumbledore was about his lemon drops.

Remus Lupin was a half-blood, with a Muggle as a mother and a pureblood wizard as a father. She had heard from Emma that he was a werewolf, since he always just happened to be visiting his sick mother or visiting his grandmother near the full moon. Emma had remarked on why people couldn't figure out what he was already. "Most of the people in Wizarding Britain are dense sheep who need dictators to tell them what to do." Though she never found out the reason why only he was allowed to attend, and not other werewolves as well.

Probably because of Dumbledore, Astra concluded.

Peter Pettigrew was a first-generation pureblood, who hid behind his 'friends'. The four shared a dorm together.

Frank Longbottom, Davey Gudgeon, and Dirk Cresswell shared the other dorm.

A knock on the compartment's door shook her out of her thoughts. The person proceeded to open the door, quietly opening it and coming inside, before shutting the door behind her.

The girl looked a bit awkward standing in the front of the compartment door, trunk in hand. She had one of the most dirtiest blond hair Astra had ever seen, along with light sky blue eyes. Her hair barely reached her shoulders and the ends were curled at the end.

Astra could feel the girl's nervous gaze on her and didn't have the heart to turn her way, so she decided to allow her to sit next to her.

Scooting over to her left, she patted the seat next to her. The girl looked a bit surprise, before sitting down.

Deciding the need to introduce herself, Astra softly stated, "My name is Astra White,".

The girl looked down before replying quietly, "I'm Nadeline October," and added, "Nice to meet you".

After a few minutes of quiet talking, Astra decided to make it her duty to make Nadeline more open.

Halfway there, they had learned a few facts about each other.

Astra had learned that Nadeline's full name was Nadeline Dawn Athena October, and was the daughter of Athena October née Malfoy and Andrew October, the younger sister of Augustus October, as well as the 1970 Slytherin Head Boy. She was also part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of October (making her a pureblood, and her favorite color was amber. Also the cousin of Lucius Malfoy, a fourth-year at Hogwarts currently.

"I don't get to pick who I get bethroned too," Nadeline said sadly. "However, I do want to become an Curse Breaker, or maybe a Spell Crafter, if my future husband will allow me to," She looked at the window with a sad gaze in her eyes.

Nadeline, in turn, had learned that Astra had two sisters, one older and one younger, which were Emma and Caroline White. She was also the daughter of Aceline White née MacMillan and Aiden White.

Her favorite color was sapphire blue, and was part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of White (pureblood as well).

"I can pick who I marry," Astra admitted, "as long as it's before I'm twenty and my father's alive. But I aim to be a Healer, and a Spell Crafter as well! Maybe we can be Spell Crafters together!" She look embarrassed at her outburst for a few minutes, and looked away.

After a few minutes, they spoke again.

"Since me and my sisters are all females," Astra spat the word mockingly, "we cannot continue the line name, unless we negotiate things with other houses." She sniffed. "Unless, of course, one of us doesn't marry," Rolling her eyes at the prospect. "I honestly hope the woman I call mother will die before I reach seventeen. If she births a boy, I swear to Merlin, I'll never hear the end it!"

Deciding to change into her robes at that moment, Astra went to the bathrooms to change, while Nadeline had already did so. When she saw the line, she let out a sigh. It was going to take forever!

Coming back, Astra had just sat down when the Trolley Witch came by.

"What would you like, dears?" The trolley witch questioned with a smile.

"Four Licorice Wands and," Nadeline turned to face Astra, who answered in a surprised voice, "five Chocolate Frogs, but I can pay for myself!" She dug into her trunk and grabbed some Galleons for reference.

But Nadeline waved it off. "Don't worry. In my family, it's nothing," She smiled at Astra.

"If you're sure," Astra trailed off, tone disbelieving and unsure.

"That is two Galleons and seven Sickles," The trolley witch said, handing them there candy when Nadeline gave her the money. Afterwards, the lady walked off to the next compartment.

Once she left, Astra handed over three Galleons to Nadeline.

"Keep it," Astra insisted when she saw Nadeline beginning to object, "besides, I'm rich, too," Nadeline let out a huff, but accepted it.

By the time they were there, they were best friends in the making.

* * *

Again, I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.


	3. II

After getting off the boats that led to Hogwarts and inside a room, which Astra soon learned was the waiting room, after a while.

There was a hat perched innocently on the stool, which suddenly jumped up and had a ripping sound coming from it.

Astra, who had been staring at the stars on the ceiling, jumped a bit at the noise.

Madeline had just hugged herself closer, while the other eleven-year-olds had similar reactions, while the hat started to sing:

(I got this from _Parsley the Lion_. I did **not** write this [since I'm not creative at all])

 _Be you short or tall,_

 _Large or small;_

 _I am the hat_

 _That is here to sort you all._

 _I am here to choose the table_

 _Where you will be sat,_

 _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

 _If you are academically able,_

 _Hardworking, wise, and smart,_

 _Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

 _If you are crafty and sly;_

 _Always willing to reach for the sky:_

 _Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

 _If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

 _Hufflepuff is the place for you._

 _If you are brave_

 _And adventure is the home of such a knave._

 _So put me on and meet your fate._

 _Make haste; don't be late._

 _Take care_

 _And begin this adventure if you dare..._

"Abbot, Jennifer,"

A blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who wore her hair in a braid stepped up.

A few seconds later, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" after a few seconds.

"Bell, Michael,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Regulus!"

The boy with black hair and grey eyes straightened his posture and confidently walked up to the stool, placing the Sorting Hat on his head. Only years of Occlumensy could notice the way how he dug his fingers into the palm of his hand to prevent any movement, and how his eyes had moved briefly over to the Gryffindor table.

Deciding to look at what he was looking at, her eyes wandered over to the table, where one of the inhabitants looked nearly identical to the boy at the stool.

 _This must be the runaway Black,_ Astra mused. There had been an uproar at the pureblood gatherings, when a Black had been placed somewhere other than Slytherin, Gryffindor no less. It was a rumor that the boy had been kicked out of his house by his mother, Walburga Black, and had stayed at Potter Manor for the rest of the summer.

She was thankful she was not born a Black. At least she got to choose who she wanted to marry (if her father was alive until she was seventeen). Unlike the three Black sister, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Though she had a feeling that not all of them would be marrying a stuck-up pureblood.

Bellatrix was the eldest, four years older than her Gryffindor cousin, and in Slytherin. Her sanity was certainly questionable, and had dark curly brown hair that reached her past her waist, as well as heavy lidded brown eyes. They were currently staring at her youngest cousin intently.

Andromeda was the middle child and two years below her Bellatrix. She looked like a carbon copy of her older sister, yet her caramel eyes held a certain kindness to it while Bellatrix had madness in hers. She treated every witch or wizard she met with kindness.

Narcissa was the youngest child of Druella Black née Rosier and Cygnus Black. She was one year below Andromeda and one year above Sirius. She was the Slytherin Gossip Princess, and exchanged daily gossip with Carolina, who soon insisted she call Carly. Narcissa allowed her to call her Cissa or Cissy afterwards. Her looks, as well as attitude, were different from her sisters as well.

While both Bellatrix and Andromeda had (almost untamable) curly brown hair and caramel brown eyes, Narcissa had wavy blonde curls and bright icy blue eyes.

In public, Narcissa as cold and dismissive. In private, she was warm and affectionate, just like many other purebloods.

The Sorting Hat's shout of , "SLYTHERIN!" brought Astra out of her thoughts.

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, she saw that the boy (Sirius) staring in a betrayed sort of way at the younger Black. The Slytherin table, on the other hand, burst into quiet applauds, and remained blank faced, while some had smirks on their faces. Astra mentally rolled her eyes. The elder Black wasn't _that_ dense, was he? That his younger brother would follow him to Gryffindor? The poor boy didn't look like he would survive his parents if he did.

She zoned out the sorting until she heard Professor McGonagall call out, "October, Nadeline,"

The dirty blonde haired girl took shy steps towards the stool, looking _very_ awkward as she waited for the Professor to put the Hat on her head.

Four minutes had passed, and people were starting to chat among themselves, wondering why it was taking so long. Astra could see Nadeline getting more and more anxious, before the hat finally called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Astra could see the relief of her face as she joined the table, picking her head shyly downwards and sitting alone at the table edge. Her cousin, Lucius, who was a fifth-year Slytherin Prefect, looked a bit disappointed.

Glancing at the Ravenclaw table, she could see Nadeline chatting with a girl with orange hair and brown eyes, before turning away to look at Astra, staring at her in a hopeful looking way.

When her name was called, Astra confidently walked up to the stool and stared at the crowd until something was put over her head, covering her vision.

'I hope this does not get in my hair,' Astra thought disgustedly.

 _'It doesn't, do not worry,'_ a voice chuckled in her head.

Almost jumping at the sudden voice in her head, she caught herself before she did so.

The Hat sighed, muttering about, ' _stuffy purebloods'_ in her head.

Looking offended, she snapped, 'Just sort me already, you bloody Hat!'

The Hat ignored her words, and just chuckled. _'You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and patient of one, if you're not annoyed. Hungry for all knowledge, you could be a Ravenclaw. As daring as a Gryffindor, and with that ambition, you could be a Slytherin. In other words, you can fit in any House you want. What do you want?'_

'Ravenclaw,', Astra mentally repeated, 'Ravenclaw. Put me in Ravenclaw, Hat, or I'll burn you. Ravenclaw. Put me in-'

 _'Are you sure? Slytherin could help you achieve great things, Ms. White.'_

'No,' She was determined, 'Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Raven-'

Before she could finish her chant, the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!", much to her relief.

Taking the Hat off her head, Astra placed it on top of the stool she recently sat for the next student, as her tie and uniform turned into blue & bronze, with the Ravenclaw crest on it.

Walking down towards the Ravenclaw table, she headed towards the end of the table, where Nadeline sat.

"Hey," Nadeline smiled in relief at a familiar face, before patting her hand at the open space next to her.

Astra couldn't help but smile back, sitting down. Merlin, her smiles were contagious.

"Hi to yourself, too," She joked, her smile turning into a grin.

Nadeline let out a tiny huff of laughter, and was about to reply, when a man with a silver long silver beard and white hair smile started to speak.

"Welcome back, to our old students, and, THE S welcome, to our new ones," The old man had a grandfatherly smile on his face and his eyes twinkled. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you are now attending for the next seven years, unless you decide to transfer or expelled.

Chuckling merrily, Dumbledore spoke a few more words, before the students in the Hall began to sing the school song:

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty_

 _Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Wether be old or bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things with knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Astra rolled her eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of it, while two boys at the Gryffindor table, Black and Potter, were still singing.

When they were finished, Dumbledore dismissed them, and Astra began to follow the Ravenclaw Prefects.

Arriving at the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower, there was an eagle statue.

"What occurs once every minute, twice every moment, and never in a thousand years?" The statue asked melodiously.

The female Ravenclaw fifth-year perfect turned to look at the group of first years. "In Ravenclaw, we do not have passwords, like the other Houses, to get into the common room. To enter, you must solve a riddle, given to you by the statue. If you cannot, then someone else may try, and another may join, until you solve it. This is the only way to get into the common room."

"The answer is the letter M," She declared loudly, and the knocker stepped aside.

The group of first years walked in the common room, gazing at the books and furniture at the wall in awe and amazement. Astra and Nadeline were no exception, though they both resisted the urge to gape, unlike others.

"Now, I know you are all tired and sleepy, but in Ravenclaw, we value knowledge above all. We have a reputation to uphold as the most intelligent House, so do your best," She concluded.

The male Prefect began to give directions. "Girls on the left, boys on the right," He spoke loudly, "You will see your names on the dormitories and there will be two witches/wizards per dormitory," He dismissed them.

Astra walked to the left side of the tower, before walking to one of the dormitories that had a sigh labeled: _Astra White and Nadeline October_. Hearing a quiet gasp, she turned around to see Nadeline look shyly and hopeful at her. Allowing a kind smile to grace her face, she beckoned the blonde haired witch towards their shared dormitory, falling asleep not moments after.


	4. III

_5 Years Later..._

 _1978_

"Do you still have a crush on Lestrange?" A teasing voice rang out from the compartment.

The girl in question blushed had a faint pink on her cheeks. "Of course I don't," She said way too quick to be convincing. "And besides, you know who I like, Tia."

"I'm just teasing you, Addy, you know that!" Astra (Asteria) grinned.

It had been five years since the day Astra and Nadeline had met, and they had been as thick as knives and attached to the hip since then, not unlike Black and Potter.

The female duo were now sixth-years, and had grown up, as well as matured. They had also changed, for the better.

Nadeline, who had once been known as a shy girl who hid behind books with short hair, was now almost of age, in terms of the Wizarding World. Her dirty-blonde hair had grown lighter with hints of honey-brown in it, and the length of her hair were a few inches above her waist. Her sky blue eyes glowed like moonstone dust in the sky, and were one of the reasons why many wizards and some witches were enchanted with her. She was 5'3, and didn't look like she was going to grow any taller. Nether the shortest nor the tallest girl in her year, she was fairly average in height. With curves in the right place, she had her lots of admirers.

Astra had matured greatly over the summer as well. Her raven black hair had grown to a dark Cola Brown with a hint of red over the years which reached down paster her waist to her ankles. Her green eyes, on the other hand, were a bright Forest Green which sometimes shone an unnatural Emerald color. She was curvy like Nadeline, perhaps even more so, and was 5'4, a few inches taller than Nadeline. She, too, had her own share of admirers, perhaps even more. She was more carefree after meeting Nadeline, much to her sisters' surprise.

Emma was now in her final year at Hogwarts and was the Gryffindor Seventh-Year Prefect, even though she had better marks than Lily Evans, who was the Head Girl. She had separated from the Marauders over the years, and instead, focused more on her studies, though she did occasionally pull a prank or two in secret as a stress reliever, using the Marauders as a scapegoat. They were always assumed to be behind all the pranks, so it wasn't anything new.

Her animagus was a great female lion- just like her House.

She had taught her two little sisters as well, and they had both just gotten it in the past summer.

Caroline, a black panther, and Astra, a unicorn. It was their secret.

"Blatant favoritism," Emma sniffed, "Why, I had better marks than that _Muggleborn_ , yet _she_ was picked Head Girl." Her sapphire had narrowed in extreme dislike when she talked.

When she was a fifth-year, Lily Evans was also picked a prefect over her, even though she was way smarter and prettier that Evans had ever been. She had told her parents, and her dad had made the headmaster give her the prefect badge instead, smugly enjoying the shocked and jealous looks on Evans's face.

Much to most of Hogwarts' population's surprise (including her sisters), Emma had revealed, at the end of her sixth-year, her relationship with Severus Snape.

They had somehow gotten her parents permission to marry at the end of their seventh-year. Astra suspected it was because both Snape and her sister had negotiated to continue both the Prince and White paternal lines, as her mother could not produce any more children, much to her daughters' relief.

When Snape went to get a Blood Test, from Emma's insistence, (she had suspected that he may have a vault or two at Gringotts), they were both surprised of his results.

 **Inherence Test**

 **Name: Severus Tobias Snape**

 **Date of Birth: January 9th 1960**

 **Blood: Half-Blood**

 **Father: Tobias Danièle Snape (Half-Blood squib)**

 **Mother: Eileen Isabel Snape nèe Prince (Pureblood)**

 **Heir to:**

 **The Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince (Maternal)**

 **The Ancient and Most Noble House of Thimble (** **Parental)**

 **Vaults Owned:**

 **Vault 28: 1,047,484,487 Galleons, 47,384,637 Sickles and 484,745 Knuts**

 **Vault 63: 846,373,483 Galleons, 184,363,637 Sickles and 54,384,733 Knuts**

 **Inherited Magical Abilities:**

 **Natural Occlumency**

 **Natural Potions Ability**

 **Properties Owned:**

 **Prince Manor**

 **Prince Cottage**

 **Family Tree:**

 _ **Maternal: Eileen Prince (1930 Pureblood Witch), Miranda Smith (1909 Pureblood Witch), Rosemary Greengrass (1979 Pureblood Witch), Henrietta Prince (Ancestor)**_

 _ **Parental: Severus Snape (1960 Half-Blood Wizard), Tobias Snape (1929 Half-blood Squib), Daniel Snape (1900 Pureblood Squib), Wilfred Thimble (1971 Pureblood Wizard), Lucas Thimble (Ancestor** )_

Not only was he the heir of _two_ Ancient and Most Noble Houses, one was thought to be extinct, while the other only had one left. His father, who he had thought was a worthless and abusive uncle, was actually a half-blood. His parents were also a Pureblood (one a squib) and a half-blood witch, so the relation with muggles were distant enough so that his and Emma children would be considered pureblood.

The two young adults had been dating a few months after Evans's and Snape's friendship had broken up completely, with Snape calling Evans a "mudblood" causing it. She had abandoned her friend as soon as he uttered the word, verbally abusing him in that situation. Never forgiving him, even when he begged and pleaded with her. That was how Emma had bumped into him, a heartbroken and saddened Snape.

She had had crush on him since her third year at Hogwarts, when she had noticed certain details about him that others would miss, like how his eyes would darken into concentration when he was Dueling, or how he would clench his right fist more that his left when he was verbally abused by the Marauders (mostly Black and Potter).

While he had tried to push her away, yelling at her or ignoring her during her attempts at speaking to him. Eventually, he tolerated her presence after a while, even enjoying it, on rare occasions. Emma had fallen in love with him, and the two had gotten closer. They had dated for a while, a few days after confessing their feelings to one another during one of their study dates at the exact same time. Their first date was a bit awkward at first, but eventually, it came naturally to them.

Hiding their relationship for fear of the backlash of their peers and parents, they decided to reveal it next year, when they both would be of age. Since both Severus and Emma's birthday were in January, they would be of age at that time.

Though Emma was considered harmless to some because of her gender and her status, she was downright ruthless as the rest, if not more so.

When she was twelve at the time, she had seen her mother giving herself fertility potions to try and get pregnant so that she could have a heir, thus giving her control of the White's estates and things, since her father worked all the time. What she had _not_ accounted for was to get barren.

Emma had heard her mother yell at her at multiple occasions when drunk, blaming her for not being a boy.

She knew that her mother had always wanted a boy to carry on the line, her situation similar to Cygnus Black's, who had three girls and no boys.

The only difference was that her mother could still have children, while his wife (Druella Black) could not.

And so she cast the spell that would strip her mother of her ability to have children, _'de esset situ squalidum' (meaning become barren),_ reminding herself it was for her sisters.

Her mother had not found out until she had checked a healer. Thankfully the spell was untraceable, so she could not blame anyone because of it.

Caroline was now starting her fifth-year at Hogwarts, and was the Slytherin Fifth-Year Prefect, along with Regulus Black.

Her long red curls had darkened significantly over the summer to a blood red, while her brown-hazel eyes had changed to a blue-hazel over the years. She was beautiful, and she knew it, using it to her advantage. Though she flirted around with every men she met, Caroline did not physically touch or sleep with any of them, preferring to save it to when she would marry.

Once Narcissa and Paulina (Marlene had been kicked out from their group for being a blood-traitor) would leave Hogwarts this year, Caroline would take over as the Hogwarts Gossip Queen next year. Narcissa was going to marry Heir Lucius Malfoy the following year, while Paulina was going to travel around the world. The Banks' were a rich half-blood family, and were an Ancient and Most Noble House, making them 'old money'. They were accepted into the pureblood gatherings despite their blood status.

She had her eye on someone, particularly one Regulus Black. With his natural black curls, aristocrat shaped features, and pronounced silver eyes, who wouldn't? Not that she would tell him, it would only inflate his ego more. Whatever a White wanted, they would get. And she wanted Regulus Black.

The first thing to do was to get him _interested_. Narcissa already knew about her feelings towards Regulus. After all, she could read her friend like a book after years of friendship. Instead of threatening her for her cousin's wellbeing, Narcissa wished her luck on her 'quest' to seduce him. Merlin knows male Blacks' needed to be kept in line. Sirius Black was proof of that, with his whoring around with women.

Caroline had never like Sirius Black ever since she had met him. After all, he had turned his back on his family after being sorted into Gryffindor and befriending mudbloods and blood-traitors. The result: being officially disowned and blasted off the tapestry. Since then, he had been trying reconnect with his brother, whom he had ignored since he was sorted Slytherin. Regulus had wanted nothing to do with him, even if they shared the same blood.

He was staying with the Potters' since (Euphemia & Fleamont Potter for this story) he was disowned.

Andromeda Black had run away from home to Muggle-Born Ted Tonks, thus being disowned as well. (She had good reason to, after suffering abuse from her father) She was also pregnant with his child, and had given birth recently to a Metamorphmagus female whom she named Nymphardora Tonks.

Rabastan was still as single as ever.

Rudolphus would marry whomever he wanted. He was, Lord Lestrange, ever since his father had died a few years back, his mother from childbirth.

Though was a four year difference between the brothers, they were on friendly terms. Rodolphus had cared for Rabastan since he was a baby. His father hadn't cared for him at all, blaming him for his wife's death.

So when Rodolphus had a smirk painted on his face at him, (he never looked that happy, after all) he was instantly wary of him. Who wouldn't, when your own brother was smirking at you that way?

"Rabby, brother," He purred, while Rabastan cringed at the nickname, "I am going to be teaching at Hogwarts for the next two years with our lord. Are you up to dealing with the Lestrange paperworks for the next two years?"

He found his face draining of all color. Paperwork? For the next two years? How could he do this? Why would their lord choose Rodolphus specifically? Thousands of questions ran through his mind. Just when he was going to ask one, Rodolphus held out his hand.

"He chose me not because I'm the best duelist out of all of us," Trust his brother to be arrogant at a time like this, "but because the girl _I_ want is coincidentally the best friend of the one he desires. I will start teaching this year. Say hello to little Andy for me, Rab."

Rodolphus apparated not a second later after he had said that, leaving behind dust.

Well, this would be a _long_ year. Morgana knows how bad he was at paperwork. He sometimes questioned the sanity of people who enjoyed it. Who did?

* * *

Another chapter done! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.


	5. IV

Humming a merry tune, Astra had separated from Nadeline because of Prefect Duty (Caroline & Regulus were the fifth-year Slytherin ones), and was already bored from it. At least you could stay up past curfew and nobody could get you in trouble for it.

Sighing, and wishing she could go back to already, she continued patrolling for at least another hour before arriving back at their compartment, chatting with Nadeline until the journey to Hogwarts was finished.

"I can't believe that it's been six years since we've first arrived! It just—" Nadeline exclaimed, grabbing her trunks.

"—feels like yesterday," Astra finished, skipping out elegantly with her things.

After six years together, the duo could finish each other's sentences, not unlike the Prewett twins. Not that they interacted with them, with them being 'blood traitors'.

Their younger sister, Molly, was married to Arthur Weasley, a pureblood obsessed with Muggle items. The Weasleys' had a reputation for having more children than they could afford, as they had lost their ancestral money over the years. Astra was quite worried for her, since she was popping out babies at an alarming rate. She was at five, currently.

Most recognized by their common ginger hair and dull blue eyes, they were blood traitors.

Instead of celebrating Magical holidays, they celebrated Muggle ones. Halloween for Samhain, Christmas for Yule.

Not to mention they mingled and befriended mudbloods and muggle loving half-bloods.

In the important & rich families' eyes (like the Malfoys' and Blacks'), they were pathetic, and excluded from all their events. Often sneered at because of their poverty, they attended Hogwarts (somehow), despite the fact that the were poor, and the Hogwarts tuition fee was high. It was suspicious.

Mudblood was a term used for muggleborns who came from the muggle world trying to change the magical ones to fit their needs/make themselves comfortable. many blood traitors and muggleborns just assumed that it was a slur against them all.

Astra, personally, did not know what to think of muggles at all. Sure, some of them accepted and welcomed the fact that their child had magic. But a lot of them were afraid of it, afraid of their child turning 'evil'/turning into the Devil, and tried to find a way to 'cure' it. It was human nature to be wary of the unknown, after all. The witch burnings were an example. Even though she had not been alive at that period of time, she had heard countless stories from others and her family about how the magicals had constantly lived in fear of being discovered and burned. They were quite gruesome back then.

Muggleborns, on the other were different.

Some went back to the muggle world and endangered the knowledge of magic by using it with their jobs (when they went to work & used it). They also only came back to the magical world if their child had it.

A few married purebloods, half-bloods, or fellow muggleborns, spreading love about muggles into ancient families. Those families became blood-traitors, though some were still pure. It was a matter of time, though.

She sometimes felt bad for them.

They were suddenly thrust into the world of Magic at the age of eleven (she had no idea why they weren't introduced earlier) along with their parents and were ignorant to the wizarding customs. Most didn't anymore, since they tended to be a bit stupid, but some still did. Looked down because of their blood status, their ignorance, or the way they acted (some tended to try and free house elves or had other equally ridiculous ideas).

* * *

"Carly!" Astra shouted in delight as she ran at her younger— and shorter sister (though she was only an inch or two smaller) once she had gotten off the train.

Her sister tended to sit along with her "friends" during the train ride. More like followers. Caroline was the "Princess" of Slytherin, soon to be Queen, once Narcissa graduated. She _was_ the most popular and powerful among the years after her. Regulus was the "Prince" of Slytherin, and would inherit the title of 'King' once the current only had finally graduated thanks to the Black name. They were wizarding royalty, after all.

Caroline snorted as her elder sister pulled her in for a hug, but didn't push her away. Instead, she relished the warmth of it, since she rarely did spend time with her sisters. They were in different houses and had different friends, so it was rare to see them hang out. In fact, they had barely had time for one another since they were little.

"C'mon, sis, let go," Caroline whined after a while, not wanting to be seen doing so embarrassing in front of Regulus, who was close by.

It was too late. He had come over already, randomly appearing from the crowds of students.

Astra glanced over to where she was looking, and spotted him.

Ushering him over with her, hand she waved at him.

"Hi Reg!" She greeted warmly, and he smiled back.

A smile. Not a smirk, but a smile.

He had never looked _her_ that way.

Though she somehow felt bad about it, she couldn't help but feel the ugly emotion of jealousy wash over her person, whispering cruel things in her ear. It was wrong, she knew. To be jealous of someone else was normal, but your own sister?

Resisting the urge to glare at her, she was about to stomp away before she heard them talking.

"I'm sure she likes you, Reg," Her sister voiced was just heard from their distance.

"Yes, and I'm Merlin," _His_ voiced snorted, but his tone held a wistful sign in it.

Caroline felt her heart clench for this mysterious person (hey, he can like men as well!, but not in this story) who had stolen her lover's (well, soon-to-be, if she had it her way) heart. So her sister was friends with Regulus Black. There weren't any records of it in her gossip journal. How could she have missed that? Oh well. She would have to dig information about him from him without being _too_ obvious, but it wouldn't be hard. After all, she was a _Slytherin,_ and they were cunning and resourceful.

Yes, she could imagine his ice-cold blue-grey eyes staring intensely into her hazel with love and lust when they—

She had to get rid of those thoughts! They would get to that later, but she had to make him _interested_ first (aka seduce him into her bed).

Ah, the time they would have together. Wiping her face of all emotions, she didn't notice the same pair of eyes she was dreaming about stare after her with a love-sick expression, just like she envisioned.

But someone else did.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. ^_^ (By like, 2 days) Here's the new chapters, though it's a bit short.


	6. V

Emma really did not want to meet Lily Evans on the train ride, still a bit bitter over the fact that Evans had been picked Head Girl over her. She'd get over it as much as Caroline would get laid before marriage.

Though the shocked and hurt look on her face, when she saw her 'enemy' getting engaged with her ex-childhood best friend (conveniently forgetting that _she_ was the one who had thrown away their friendship in the first place), was almost worth it. At least she was made prefect.

Many knew of the rivalry between Emma Sophie White and Lily Rose Evans.

They were similar and different at the same time.

Both Gryffindors, one a Pureblood and the other a Muggleborn. One slightly smarter than the other, one more social and popular.

That was all that mattered in the long one.

If Lily Evans wasn't such a hypocrite and Muggleborn, she might have been one of those girls that had been sent tons of marriage contracts. Too bad none wanted Half-Blood offsprings (except for James Potter).

Many respectable wizards wanted a girl who was magically strong and fertile as their wife to produce.

After all, who wanted to be tied to a barren wife/man? (Cough* cough* Bellatrix)

Emma was much more respectable, anyways. She was taken though, so they had to take another one (unless Severus Snape died, which was unlikely unless someone poisoned or murdered him).

Their rivalry began in their First Year at Hogwarts, when Emma had still been friends with the Marauders. She had hated Emma on default for being close to them, and the feelings had not gotten better over the years. Only the opposite happened.

 _Remus Lupin_ was 'one of them', yet she did not hate him.

The hypocrisy was not lost on her.

After years of her and her roommates remarks (Alice Lightwood is Emma's best friend in this story), Emma decided to take revenge in the most Slytherin way as possible.

During the summer break before her Sixth Year, she had planted a diary in her room that she wrote about how _terrible_ Evans was to her and some other dirt on her lying on her bed, welcomed.

It was practically _begging_ to be read.

And read they did.

By the time they were done, both the sisters' faces were red with anger, and muttered curses and jinxes under their breath, both vowing for revenge.

The two sisters had no idea that it had gotten the rivalry had gotten _this_ far.

Durning the return of her Sixth Year, Caroline and her group spread rumors about how Lily Evans was a _prude_ that stole other girls' boyfriends when they weren't looking.

She of course, denied it, but Caroline, the cunning snake she was, took out a photo of a girl with auburn red hair and green eyes (unmistakably Lily Evans) kissing Fabian Prewett. Of course, she had not actually done so at all, but one of Caroline's admirers had done it. Sneakily.

Taking a hair from Evans was easy, as she brushed her hair in the morning.

With her connection with Paulina Banks, she had easily acquired the material.

Instead of actually waiting a month to brew the Polyjuice Potion, she had bribed Severus Snape with money for what it was worth.

He had, after many persuasion, handed over her it, his own brew.

And the rest...

It was remarkably easy for her to seduce Prewett in Evans's body, as she soon discovered that Prewetts' were attracted to redheads.

Many purebloods had taken delight in walking by Evans in corridors, calling her a _whore_ and what not.

Evans would turn as red as her hair and yell that she was _not_ a whore.

Some even betted on how long it would take to bed her.

Needless to say, she gave them detention and started screaming at them, but the damage was already done.

Her reputation was ruined.

Astra, on the other hand, had hexed Evans so hard that she had to stay at the hospital wing for months (they even considered sending her to St. Mungo's because of all the unknown spells that she got hit with) right after the incident.

A majority of them were identified as Bone-Breaking Curses, Bat-Bogeys Hexes, and Impedimenta Jinxes.

Her reputation was restored just like that.

Dumbledore, naturally, had suspected the Slytherins had something to do with it, but as he had no proof, he could do nothing.T

It was sad, really.

The Headmaster at Hogwarts, who was suppose to be fair and unbiased, was anything _but_ that.

* * *

Astra let out a particularly loud cackle (soundly worryingly similar to Bellatrix Black when she was having 'fun') that had heads turning to look at her warily.

She payed them no heed as she walked over to the Ravenclaw Table for the Great Feast.

Her little sister was so easy to tease.

She sometimes forgot that she wasn't the only one that had Slytherin qualities.

It was payback for the time when Caroline had done the same to her when she still had had a crush on a Hufflepuff boy back in her Second Year.

Caroline was a First Year, and was already a manipulative little shit already.

Apparently, she had overheard Nadeline and her talk about him, and inferring from her (Astra) dreamlike gaze, she had assumed (correctly) about her crush on said boy.

Astra had been teased for that for weeks.

When she had finally gotten over her crush on him, she had literally thrown a party of celebration for finally doing so.

Slytherins weren't the only one with an over-dramatic flair.

Astra had heard a rumor that the Hufflepuff was planning to ask her to the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, and that he was waiting for an opportunity to ask her. She felt a bit bad for him, since she was no longer interested in him at all. That, and she was already planning to spend it with Nadeline.

She had met Regulus Black during their First Year (they were both in the same Year), when she had seen him quietly crying.

The brunette knew right away that it was because of his older brother, Sirius.

Astra had seen the hopeful glances that Regulus had sent his brother at the train ride to Hogwarts, while the latter just ignored him.

It must have been heartbreaking.

Your own sibling ignoring you in favor for his friends.

The one you had been with for the past eleven years turning your back on you for a couple of strangers.

Naturally, she had comforted him, asking him if he would be alright, and letting him sob all over her Hogwarts uniform.

He had slowly been introduced to Nadeline and the group, and was one of their best friends.

Maybe, in another universe, she would have been attracted to him.

But she thought of him as a brother, in all but blood.

Though he was in a different House than her, the three purebloods spent time together, laughing carelessly and freely.

That was why she had noticed him and her little sister steal glances at each other across the Slytherin table when they thought no one was looking. Astra had to admit, they were very skilled at hiding their feelings. If she did not know either of them personally at all, she wouldn't have been able to figure that out.

Regulus was no virgin. He had slept with numerous of girls (a few men), only to toss them out first thing in the morning. Though it wasn't as much as his elder brother Sirius (disowned and blasted from the Tapestry), it was quite a number.

Spotting Nadeline, who was waving her over, she sat at the seat next to her. They chatted on for a bit until Dumbledore, the Headmaster, made an announcement. He looked as strange as usual in his weird fashion as usual. He was wearing a long, purple robe that had yellow stars stitched into them, as well as an orange and green striped wizarding hat on his head.

"Welcome back, to our old students and new!" Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile for the whole school to see.

Astra had to admit that he played the part well.

"I am pleased to announce that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled by one Mr. Tom Riddle and the new class, Wizarding Studies, by Rudolph's Estrange," He said the sentence with a smile on his face, though it looked a bit forced.

Dumbledore had objected to the idea of adding Wizarding Studies to Hogwarts, but was over-voted by the Board of Governors in the end.

Rudolphus was a family friend, and had already graduated Hogwarts a few years back.

But she had never heard of Tom Riddle before.

Come to think about it, the surname Riddle was not a magical one at all (or else she would have recognized it), so she assumed for it to be a muggle one.

Rudolphus was a very handsome man, with his curly brown hair and mysterious dark eyes that had many women swooning at. He had a tall height of 6'0, and had a four-pack (I have honestly no clue what a four-pack or six-pack is, but I've heard it used to describe men so...), as well as a sturdy build.

Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Estrange, he would become Lord Lestrange after his father would perish, and was a pureblood. Being single at the age of 22 or 23 made him very popular.

But he only had eyes for one in particular. (That sounds really cheesy to me for some reason)

Her short dirty blond hair hair in the had grown past her shoulders to her mid-back. It was currently constantly shifting, as the woman he was in love with was constantly moving in her conversation, making him want to run his hand through it. It would probably be as smooth and soft as he dreamt it to be.

Light but gorgeous baby blue yes staring in space made her pretty, but when they were trained on _him_ , they were _beautiful_.

The fact that she had generous curves and a good figured were bonuses.

He was taller than her by a good 5 or 6 inches, and at least six/seven years older than her. But that didn't phase him at all.

When he had first saw her when she was five and he was eleven, just about to go to Hogwarts, he had fallen in love at first sight. Merlin, she was beautiful, even as a young child.

He had declared to her father and brother that he wanted to marry her, which her father had chuckled at the determined and steely look in his eye. Her brother, on the other hand, had glared at him.

Even now, he still disliked him.

But he had to quickly secure her hand before others did if he wanted her to himself.

Rudolphus was not oblivious to the lustful glances sent to her by the boys/men nor her friend.

She could see why his Lord was in love with the girl.

She was thin, but not too thin, and she was pale, but not sickly.

The girl was gorgeous and beautiful that attracted men wherever she went. He was one of those people, but just was not interested.

But back to reality.

When he was introduced by Dumbledore as the new Wizarding Studies Professor, he could not help but send a quick wink at her, smirking when her cheeks had colored to an adorable red.

Chuckling, he sat down when his Lord stood up to be seen.

* * *

Sorry that my chapter lengths are a bit weird. I have a terrible memory, so if I repeat things I've already said, can you please tell me? And thank you very much for reading this. It makes me very proud. :p'


End file.
